Generally, input devices for vehicles are broadly classified into a button-type input device and a dial-type input device. In addition, the input device may be implemented as a touch-type input device such as a touchscreen. The improved touch-type input devices have recently been developed to recognize user-input characters and meanings thereof.
However, according to handwriting input technology for receiving handwritten data from a user, handwritten input text may be tilted at a certain angle and then input to the handwriting input device due to various restrictions of a user gesture, position of the handwriting input device, or the like. The tilted angle of the handwritten input text may reduce the rate of character recognition.